Spice Love
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Karena rasa suka yang sama terhadap musik, mereka dapat bertemu di sana. Spice, adalah sebuah live house yang menjadi tempat pertemuan Temari dan ketiga lelaki ini. Termasuk salah satu lelaki yang ia suka sejak dulu. Setelah enam tahun terpisah, kini mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu kembali di Spice. ShikaTema. Warn lain di dalam. RnR?


**Spice** **Love**

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Spice** **Love © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Genre(s) :

 **Friendship/Romance/Humor**

Rate :

 **T**

Warning :

 **Typo(s), AU, Songfic, OOC, containt of sho-ai, crack story, failed, error language, etc.**

Summary :

 **Karena rasa suka yang sama terhadap musik, mereka dapat bertemu di sana. Spice, adalah sebuah live house yang menjadi tempat pertemuan Temari dan ketiga lelaki ini. Termasuk salah satu lelaki yang ia suka sejak dulu. Setelah enam tahun terpisah, kini mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu kembali di Spice.**

Pair(s) :

 **ShikaTema slight SasuNaru**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ada yang bilang kalau masa-masa SMA itu adalah masa-masa yang paling indah. Pada saat itu, kau bisa menemukan pengalaman yang takkan bisa kau lupakan begitu saja. Misalnya saja, bertemu dengan teman-teman yang akan jadi teman seperjuanganmu, atau merasakan pengalaman membolos sekolah dan mengerjai guru bersama teman-temanmu. Tak sedikit pula yang merasakan pengalaman jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya saat SMA.

Seperti apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini dulu. Sabaku Temari adalah namanya. Gadis bermahkota kuning pasir ini tiba-tiba saja merasa terlempar ke masa lalu, menerawang ke saat-saat ia masih menginjak bangku sekolah menengah. Ia pernah menyukai seorang pria—ia bahkan memanggil pria itu dengan panggilan yang katanya, sih, panggilan khusus darinya.

Mengapa ia tiba-tiba saja merasa ingin bernostalgia tentang kenangan masa sekolahnya itu? Jawabannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena salah seorang sahabatnya saat SMA, menghubunginya dan mengajaknya, bersama dua orang lain—termasuk si do'i, untuk reunian. Melepas rasa rindu yang tercipta pasca kepulangan si do'i yang baru saja menyelesaikan studinya di negeri paman Sam selama enam tahun.

Temari memandangi figura yang terpajang rapi di meja kerjanya. Gadis yang sedang disibukkan dengan tesisnya ini menatap lekat-lekat satu persatu remaja yang ada di foto tersebut. Dari kiri ia dapat melihat potretan dirinya saat masih berumur 17 tahun. Kala itu, rambutnya masih dikuncir empat, menambah kesan kekanakan pada dirinya. Penampilannya juga masih urak-urakan, ia memang senang memakai pakaian seksi atau tomboy dulunya. Sungguh ironi dengan dirinya kini yang lebih sering terlihat rapi dengan setelan khas wanita kantoran, serta rambut pirang selengan yang ia biarkan menjuntai dengan indah.

Ia kembali fokus pada foto itu. Kini irisnya terarah ke lelaki yang berada di sampingnya, yang merangkul bahunya tanpa ada rasa sungkan. Ya, lelaki yang menjadi cinta pertamanya, yang sampai sekarang masih mengisi relung hatinya. Lelaki yang dulunya dikenal sebagai ketua kesiswaan di sekolah mereka, _KonoSuna Koukou_. Lelaki yang lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya untuk melakukan _perform live_ di _underground live house_ bersama dua temannya yang lain, dibanding harus mengurusi tugas-tugasnya sebagai ketua kesiswaan. Rambut hitam panjangnya, yang sebelah kanan ia sampirkan ke belakang, menambah kesan seksi pada dirinya. Sedangkan bagian kirinya wajahnya ia tutupi dengan sedikit poni. Saat melihatnya tampil di _live house_ , maka saat itu juga Temari merasa bahwa jantungnya akan meledak dalam hitungan 3... 2... 1...

Di sebelah kanan lelaki itu, terdapat seorang lelaki lain dengan rambut _raven_ bak pantat ayam. Lelaki bernama Sasuke itu seingatnya adalah anak dari keluarga yang sangat taat agama dan disiplin. Tak ayal sikap taat aturannya ini begitu mendukung jabatannya sebagai wakil ketua kesiswaan. Ia mempunyai pacar seorang primadona sekolah bernama Haruno Sakura. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi selama mereka pacaran. Yang Temari tahu hanyalah, mereka harus berpacaran secara _backstreet_ karena orang tua Sasuke melarangnya untuk berpacaran. Tapi yang diherankan Temari adalah, bagaimana bisa Sasuke yang seorang anak penjaga kuil, bergabung dengan dua orang temannya yang lain dan membentuk sebuah idol unit amatur dengan aliran _hard_ _rock_ mengarah ke metal ini.

Ah, Temari ingat alasan mengapa ia bisa dekat dengan tiga lelaki yang ada di bingkai yang sama dengan dirinya ini. Ia yang memang menyukai musik bergenre _rock_ dan metal pernah bekerja sambilan di sebuah _live house_ bernama _Spice_. Niatnya, sih, agar bisa menikmati suguhan musik dari berbagai _performers_ lokal dengan gratis. Meskipun ia harus membantu dari balik panggung. Saat itu ia masih duduk di kelas 1 semester 2, dan dia bertemu mereka di _Spice_. Mereka masih mengenakan seragam _KonoSuna Koukou_ saat mendaftar. Dan saat Temari melihat penampilan perdana mereka di panggung _Spice_ , hatinya bergetar. Oh, dia mulai menaruh hati pada mereka—lebih tepatnya pada si dia yang merupakan _leader_ dalam unit itu, _Dead Heat_. Dan entah sejak kapan, mereka bertiga jadi dekat dengan Temari.

Ngomong-ngomong soal mereka, masih ada satu orang lagi yang belum disebutkan. Namanya Naruto, dia adalah anak tengil yang dulunya pernah menjabat sebagai ketua dari klub _light music_ di KonoSuna. Lelaki dengan rambut _spike_ kuning ini merupakan pecinta hewan, khususnya rubah, kelas kakap. Ia mengaku, ia tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa selain rubahnya saja yang ia anggap begitu berharga. Ia lebih senang bermain bersama rubahnya, dibanding harus menemani Sasuke latihan. Oiya, dia dulunya kuliah di fakultas yang sama dengan Temari. Tapi sekarang ia sudah membuka toko alat musik bernama _Uzumaki's Music & Life_ dan tidak meneruskan kuliahnya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Dengar-dengar, dia juga punya pacar dari klan Hyuuga saat kuliah. Tapi entah apa kabarnya sekarang. Temari sudah jarang berkomunikasi dengannya.

Hingga pada dua malam lalu, Temari yang sedang sibuk merevisi tesisnya untuk yang keberapa kali, dikagetkan oleh sebuah telepon dari sahabat lamanya.

" _Oh, Temari. Ini aku, Naruto!"_

" _Ada apa, Naruto? Tumben meneleponku malam-malam begini?"_

" _Apa kau sudah tahu kabar kalau dia sudah pulang ke sini?"_

" _Dia? Dia siapa?"_

" _Dia! Shikamaru! Ah, karena dia sudah pulang, aku mau—"_

Entah apa yang diomongkan Naruto setelah itu, Temari sudah tidak bisa mencernanya dengan baik. Pendengarannya serasa disumbat oleh sesuatu kala Naruto menyebut nama itu. Ya, Nara Shikamaru. Lelaki yang sampai sekarang tak pernah pudar dari ingatan dan hatinya.

" _Temari? Temari? Kau dengar aku? Aku mau mengajak kalian ke Spice hari Minggu ini! Sekalian reunian. Sasuke juga akan pulang dari Kyoto besok siang. Kau mau ikut, kan?"_

" _Ah, un! Aku ikut, Naruto..."_

" _Baiklah. Minggu nanti aku jemput kau di apartmenmu, ya! Jamnya akan kukabari lewat LINE saja. Jyaa~"_

Dan hari itupun tiba. Kini Temari sudah tampil rapi dan terlihat begitu elegan dengan _dress code_ semi formalnya. Tak lupa ia mengenakan kacamata ber- _frame_ persegi panjang berwarna cokelat yang masih selaras dengan celana kainnya. Sejak mengecam kuliah magister, dia memang sudah memakai kacamata dikarenakan matanya yang mulai rabun. Rambutnya yang sebelah kanannya yang tergerai, tersampir ke belakang dengan rapi. Sebelah kirinya ia biarkan menutupi telinga. Ia sengaja tidak memotong poninya selama bertahun-tahun dan membiarkannya panjang hingga ia bisa menggunakan model rambut ini.

'Ahaha, aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi si _seitokaichou_ gadungan itu saat melihat penampilanku yang sekarang!' batin Temari sembari meringis kecil, membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi orang yang ia panggil dengan sebutan ' _seitokaichou_ gadungan' itu ketika melihat penampilannya sekarang. Yang memang sangat sangat berbeda dengan penampilannya enam tahun lalu.

 _Ting tong ting tong_

Bel apartmen Temari berbunyi. Mungkin Naruto sudah datang menjemputnya. Dengan cepat Temari mengambil tas slempang kecilnya dan mengalungkannya. Ia pun membuka pintu, dan mendapati Naruto tengah nyengir kepadanya.

"Yo, Temari! Apa kab—WOW! _Are you really that Temari?!_ " Naruto berseru kaget saat melihat penampilan Temari dari balik pintu. Baru kali ini ia melihat penampilan Temari yang seperti itu. Terakhir, ia bertemu Temari saat wisuda fakultasnya dua tahun yang lalu. Selama mereka kuliah sarjana, Temari masih setia dengan dandanan khas anak mudanya, bersama rambut kuncir dua yang tak pernah lepas kemanapun dia pergi. Tapi sekarang?

"Bodoh! Tentu saja ini aku! Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi!" Temari berkacak pinggang. Kemudian keluar dari apartmennya dan mengunci pintu. Naruto yang masih memandangi Temari dari atas hingga bawah, kini merasa tangannya telah ditarik oleh Temari. Mereka turun dengan _lift_ dan akhirnya sampai di parkiran tempat Naruto menaruh mobilnya.

"Naruto, bagaimana dengan bisnis tokomu?" itulah topik pertama yang Temari bahas ketika memasuki mobil Naruto. Naruto yang memang dasarnya tidak bisa diam, langsung nyerocos dengan menceritakan kesuksesannya selama satu setengah tahun belakangan.

"Ah, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata? Kapan kalian akan menikah, hmm?" tanya Temari, dengan nada sedikit menggoda. Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah Temari yang duduk di sampingnya dengan muka masam. "Ha? Kau mengejekku, ya? Aku dan Hinata, kan, sudah putus setahun yang lalu!"

Temari tercekat, ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Naruto dan Hinata sudah putus. Makanya pertanyaan itu dapat meluncur dengan tanpa dosanya dari mulutnya. " _Gomen_ , Naruto."

"Dia dijodohkan dengan anak teman ayahnya. Aku sudah memperjuangkannya. Tapi keluarganya terlalu bersikeras untuk menjodohkan Hinata. Jadi apa boleh buat," ujar Naruto yang kembali ke sisi tenangnya, sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Ah, aku juga sudah menemukan penggantinya, kok! Kau pasti akan terkejut kalau mengetahuinya!" lanjutnya lagi, sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Temari mau tak mau juga ikutan tersenyum saat melihat senyum Naruto. Meskipun ia penasaran dengan siapa yang dimaksud Naruto itu, ia harus menyimpan rasa penasarannya karena mereka kini sudah sampai di _Spice_. Dengan langkah santai Naruto berjalan memasuki _live house_ yang kala jam-jam itu akan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang seusianya. Temari mengikuti langkah Naruto dengan santai. Meskipun hatinya selalu berdetak kencang sesampainya mereka di area parkir _Spice_.

Naruto dan Temari pun menghampiri sebuah meja panjang yang tampak seperti tempat pemesanan minuman di bar-bar. Mereka duduk di kursi yang tersedia dan memesan minum serta melakukan reservasi untuk dapat melihat _perform_ para unit idol atau band di _live house_ ini.

"Tsunade no baachan, aku mau pesan tiket _live house_ untuk empat orang," ujar Naruto yang tampak akrab dengan penjaga sekaligus _owner_ dari _live house_ tersebut. Wanita yang dipanggil Tsunade itu terdiam sejenak, mengamati dengan teliti kedua tamu yang tampak familiar di matanya.

"Kau...?" Tsunade menggantungkan pertanyaan. Antara yakin tak yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat dan pikirkan. "Kau Naruto, kan?"

"Tepat sekali! Aku Naruto! Apa kau bisa siapa menebak wanita yang ada di sampingku ini?" Naruto membenarkan sembari menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya. Kemudian ia mengarahkan jempolnya ke Temari sambil bertanya ke Tsunade.

Tsunade kembali mengamati Temari dengan teliti, dari atas hingga bawah, lalu kembali lagi ke atas. Ia pun memasang pose berpikir dan menggumam, "Hmm... Sepertinya aku kenal? Tapi siapa?"

"Aku Te—"

"Sssst! Jangan diberi tahu!" Naruto menyikut Temari. Temari memasang wajah tak enak sambil memandang Tsunade yang masih berpikir.

"Yo, Naruto!" terdengar seseorang memanggil Naruto. Naruto dan Temari menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati seseorang berambut hitam dengan kacamata ber- _frame_ hitamnya berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Sesampainya di depan meja reservasi, lelaki itu langsung memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Sasu-teme! Jangan main peluk di sini, dong!" cegah Naruto sembari berusaha melepaskan tangan lelaki yang melingkar di pinggangnya itu. Lelaki itu mau tak mau melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menaruh tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kau Sasuke?" tanya Temari sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Lelaki yang dimaksud hanya mengangguk. Tampak kilat keseriusan terpancar dari mata _onyx_ -nya.

"Dan kau Temari, kan?" Sasuke balas bertanya, yang dibalas Temari dengan anggukan. Temannya yang satu ini rupanya juga tak banyak berubah. Hanya kacamata dan rambutnya yang berubah jadi lurus saja yang membuatnya tampak beda.

"Oooh! Jadi kau Temari, ya? Dan kau Sasuke?" Tsunade pun masuk kembali ke pembicaraan mereka, seraya menatap Temari dan Sasuke bergantian. Temari dan Sasuke mengangguk serempak.

Setelah melepas acara nostalgia bersama Tsunade, mereka bertiga pun berbincang-bincang tentang apa yang telah terjadi selama mereka berpisah.

"Astaga! Aku tak menyangka kalian berdua pacaran! Ini bukan sebagai bentuk pelampiasan, kan, karena kalian baru putus dengan pacar kalian masing-masing?" Temari terperanjat kaget ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke memadu hubungan kasih. Pasalnya dulu untuk berpacaran dengan Sakura saja, Sasuke musti diam-diam. Apalagi dengan Naruto yang sesama lelaki. Apa jadinya kalau keluarga Sasuke tahu akan hal itu?

"Kau terlalu blak-blakan, Temari. Pantas saja sampai sekarang tak ada pria yang mendekatimu mau secantik apapun parasmu itu!" sindir Sasuke ketus sambil meminum vodkanya. Naruto hanya terkikik geli ketika melihat perubahan wajah Temari yang menjadi merah padam.

"Cih! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sasuke. Lagipula, apa tidak apa-apa kau dan Naruto berpacaran? Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" tanya Temari yang mengubah mimik mukanya menjadi serius. Sasuke memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Aku belum memberitahu mereka. Lagipula selama ini aku dan Naruto hanya LDR-an. Selama ini aku tinggal di Kyoto dan keluargaku serta Naruto ada di Tokyo," jawab Sasuke seadanya. Ia lalu menatap jam tangannya, lima menit lagi jam tujuh malam. Lima menit lagi akan diadakan live _performance_ di _live house_ ini. Bagi mereka yang ingin masuk ke areal panggung _live house_ , mereka harus membeli tiket di meja reservasi kemudian masuk ke sebuah _hall_ dengan sebuah panggung di dalamnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Shikamaru mana?" tanya Naruto yang daritadi malah celingukan demi mencari temannya itu. Setelah menunggu lebih dari lima menit, namun batang hidung _leader_ _Dead Heat_ itu tidak ada, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam _hall_ bersama Naruto. Sedang Temari tetap menunggu Shikamaru di mejanya tadi. Karena ia juga yang memegang tiket yang sudah dibelikan Naruto untuk Shikamaru agar bisa masuk ke dalam.

 ** _kodou no biito tsuranuke gamusharara_**

Samar-samar, terdengar dentuman drum disertai melodi dari instrumen lainnya mengalun indah dari balik _hall_ yang dipisah dengan dinding kedap suara. Karena pintu yang menjadi penghubung dengan _hall_ itu terbuka, Temari dapat mendengar suara _performers_ yang sedang tampil di dalam. Ia menghentakkan kakinya pelan sembari menikmati musik _pop-rock_ yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya itu.

 ** _sora no sukima ni inazuma gorogoro to_**

 ** _ten ni tame sareta mirai no yukue wa_**

 ** _rifujin na tenki yohou fukanou na fuan mo_**

 ** _oretachi no raimei de uchi otoshite yare — (1)_**

Temari kembali meneguk anggur putih beralkohol rendah yang ia pesan. Ia teringat akan tugas pertamanya di _Spice_ yang hanya menjadi seorang pengantar pesanan orang-orang yang memesan minuman dan cemilan di bagian cafe _Spice_. Baru setelah tiga bulan bekerja di _Spice_ , ia pun diangkat menjadi penanggung jawab _sound system_ yang langsung kerja berhadapan dengan panggung.

"Yo, Tsunade-baasan," terdengar di sampingnya seseorang dengan suara bariton memanggil Tsunade. Temari menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki dengan rambut nanas mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Tsunade yang daritadi sibuk menuangkan minuman ke cangkir pun menoleh. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat lelaki yang memanggilnya.

"Hmm? Siapa lagi kau ini?" tanya Tsunade bingung. Ia menatap lekat-lekat lelaki itu. sama dengan Temari yang juga ikut memperhatikan lelaki dengan _onyx_ cokelat yang begitu mirip dengan lelaki yang sampai sekarang masih ia suka.

"Serius kau tidak mengenaliku, Tsunade-baasan? _Mendokuse_..." ujar lelaki itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Ekspresi malas yang awalnya ia tampilkan berubah menjadi guratan serius di saat Tsunade melipat tangannya. Temari membelalak saat lelaki itu mengucapkan kata ' _mendokuse_ '. Tentu saja Temari tahu, bahwa kata itu adalah kata yang selalu terucap dari mulut _seitokaichou_ -nya dulu.

"Kau...Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru menatap gadis pirang yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia kemudian mengangguk dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan penuh selidik yang membuat Temari terhenyak. "Kau mengenalku?"

'Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, bodoh!' batin Temari dongkol. Mana mungkin ia bisa melupakan tatapan tajam dan suara lelaki yang sudah membiusnya itu! Mana mungkin ia lupa dengan _trademark_ pria yang selalu mengeluh kala diberi tugas merepotkan dari guru!

"Astaga, Shikamaru! Aku tidak mengenalimu! Penampilan terakhirmu enam tahun lalu sangat berbeda dengan sekarang!" sahut Tsunade yang akhirnya paham dengan situasi. Di matanya dulu, Shikamaru adalah salah satu _performers_ _live house_ _Spice_ yang suka tampil seksi hingga membuat para gadis rela menjadi penonton tetap di sana. Tapi sekarang, tampilannya sungguh formal dan dewasa. Jangan lupakan gaya rambutnya yang sekarang lebih mirip nanas itu, membuat kesan sensual yang tercipta dari tatanan rambutnya dulu jadi berkurang.

"Haha, apa aku jadi tidak seganteng dulu? _Hai, hai_. Semua karena suruhan dari dosen pembimbingku di kampus yang ingin melihatku tampil rapi dengan rambut seperti ini. Akhirnya jadi kebiasaan dan aku tetap memakai model ini," Shikamaru menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya hingga ia merubah penampilannya seperti ini.

"Ahaha, tidak, tidak. Kau tetap seksi seperti dulu, kok. Hanya saja, keseksianmu itu sudah naik pangkat jadi keseksian khas orang dewasa. Kau sependapat denganku, kan, Temari?" sanggah Tsunade sambil tertawa dan mengibaskan tangannya. Kemudian ia menatap Temari yang sedari tadi masih mencoba untuk mengatur detak jantung dan buru napasnya.

"A-aah? Be-benar katamu, Tsunade-baasan," ujar Temari gelagapan. Ia diam-diam menatap Shikamaru dengan takut-takut. Shikamaru juga balas menatap Temari dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kau Temari? Gadis kasar yang selalu memanggilku dengan panggilan _seitokaichou_ gadungan itu?" tanya Shikamaru dengan alis yang tertaut. Telunjuknya yang terarah ke wajah Temari langsung ditepis kasar oleh Temari. "I-iya..." jawab Temari pelan sembari menatap arah lain. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Me-memangnya kenapa, hah?!"

'Astaga, Temari! Dia masih ingat panggilan untuknya darimu itu!' batin Temari deg-degan. Berkali-kali ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya, bibirnya ia gigit pelan. Gugup.

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak, kemudian meluruskan posisinya ke arah meja. "Kau membuatku pangling," ujarnya tanpa menatap Temari.

Temari sudah hampir meledak ketika membayangkan Shikamaru akan mengatakan kalau dia jadi semakin cantik. Tidak, tidak! Perkataan seperti itu takkan mudah membuat Temari luluh. Dan tak mungkin juga Shikamaru akan mengatakan hal itu secara frontal.

"Oh, ya. Naruto dan Sasuke dimana? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu mereka," ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Tak lupa sebelumnya ia memesan _matcha latte_ dingin pada Tsunade. Itu memang pesanan favoritnya sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di _Spice_.

Temari mendekatkan kursinya ke kursi Shikamaru. Kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan menggunakan jempolnya untuk menunjuk ke arah _hall_ _Spice_. Dimana Naruto dan Sasuke kini sedang menonton penampilan sebuah band.

"Oh," Shikamaru membulatkan bibirnya. Ia kembali menatap ke arah Tsunade yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan minuman. "Aku, ingin tampil di sana sekali lagi."

Gumaman tersebut dapat didengar jelas oleh Temari. Membuat Temari memberikan seluruh atensinya pada Shikamaru. Ia tak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun gerak-gerik Shikamaru ketika ia sedang dalam mode ingin tampil di atas panggung begini. Karena itu adalah hal yang begitu menarik bagi Temari.

"Selama kuliah, aku selalu disibukkan oleh tugas. Dan kau tahu, kuncir empat? Di sana, ayahku juga menyuruhku untuk membantu menggerakkan cabang perusahaannya. Dan itu sungguh merepotkan! Aku tidak punya waktu bahkan hanya sekedar untuk mengunjungi _live house_ begini," akhirnya Shikamaru mencurahkan segala isi hatinya pada Temari. Temari hanya bisa menatap lelaki di sampingnya itu dengan tatapan simpatik.

"—ah! Kau bukan lagi kuncir empat, ya, sekarang? Hah..." tampik Shikamaru cepat, sebelum Temari berubah pikiran dan menyikutnya dengan penuh kekuatan. Sesungguhnya ia masih ingat betapa murkanya Temari saat ia meledeknya dengan sebutan kuncir empat norak ketika _Dead Heat_ tampil di atas panggung _Spice_.

Tapi Temari bahkan tak bereaksi ketika panggilan itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Ia hanya terus menatap Shikamaru, dan diam-diam ia terbuai akan pesona yang dipancarkan lelaki itu. Shikamaru pun merasa dirinya aman dan kembali melanjutkan curcolannya.

"Kadang terbesit di kepalaku untuk mengunjungi kalian dan tampil di _Spice_ lagi sekali-sekali. Tapi ayahku selalu melarangku pulang sampai aku lulus magister..."

"...hah... Dan maaf karena dulu aku tak mengabarimu kalau aku mau pergi," lanjutnya lagi. Kini dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Temari bahkan dapat lebih mendengar suara tepukan tangan dari _hall_ dibanding ucapan Shikamaru.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Temari sambil mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah Shikamaru. Shikamaru menepis pipi Temari pelan, ia tidak tahan dengan wangi jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh gadis ini. Wangi jeruk yang terasa menggelitik hidungnya dan bisa membuatnya lupa diri.

"Aku bilang maaf karena tidak mengabarimu sebelum aku pergi. Aku bahkan sudah meninggalkan Jepang sebelum upacara kelulusan," tegas Shikamaru lagi. Temari terdiam sejenak dan menatap lurus. Kemudian ia mengangguk sekali.

'Hah... Karena itu juga sampai sekarang aku masih memendam perasaanku padamu. Padahal dulu aku mau mengatakannya usai upacara kelulusan...'

"...dasar bodoh!" tanpa sadar Temari menggumam, lumayan keras hingga Shikamaru dapat mendengar gumaman itu.

"He? Kau bilang aku bodoh? _Mendokuse_..." lirih Shikamaru sambil menatap Temari malas. Temari langsung gelagapan dengan wajah sedikit memanas. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau isi hatinya barusan terucap jelas dari bibir ranumnya. Meskipun hanya satu kata.

"Tidak! Bukan itu maksud—aaah, iya! Kau memang bodoh!" ups! Temari tak bermaksud untuk mengatakan itu. Ia berniat untuk berbohong, dengan mengatakan kalau ia bahkan tidak menggumamkan sesuatu. Tapi, memang dasar mulutnya ini sangat susah untuk diajak kompromi. Lagipula Shikamaru tidak bodoh dan tidak tuli. Dia pasti mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa kabar! Saat itu kukira kau sudah mati karena stress mengerjakan ujian akhir!" jawab Temari ketus sambil menyikut pinggang Shikamaru. Shikamaru terkekeh pelan. Apa gadis ini sudah kehabisan kata-kata sehingga membuat alasan konyol begitu?

"Hahaha! Kau pikir aku ini bodoh apa, sampai mau bunuh diri karena ujian? Kau ingat aku dipilih jadi ketua kesiswaan karena apa, hah?" Shikamaru menyeringai. Temari langsung membuang mukanya dan mendengus kesal. Ia lupa—tidak, ia hanya tidak ingin menerima kenyataan kalau orang yang ia sebut ' _seitokaichou_ gadungan' dijuluki sebagai 'Si Jenius yang hanya ada tiap 100 tahun sekali' di sekolahnya. Itulah yang membuat lelaki yang bisa dibilang cukup slengekan ini bisa menjabat sebagai ketua kesiswaan.

Shikamaru tetap mempertahankan seringaian puasnya. Ia puas dapat membuat gadis di depannya ini bungkam.

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih sering mendengarkan lagu keras?" tanya Shikamaru, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Temari mengarahkan netranya ke samping, dan mendapati Shikamaru tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan malas yang dibuat sesensual mungkin. Menurut Temari.

"I-i...ah, a-aku sudah jarang mendengarnya. Ta-tapi aku masih berusaha untuk tetap _update_ , kok!" jawab Temari dengan gugup yang cukup kentara. Sudah lama ia tidak dipandangi Shikamaru seperti itu. Ia jadi tidak terbiasa.

"Eng... Kau tahu? Otakku sudah tidak kuat untuk fokus ke kerjaanku sambil mendengar musik keras secara bersamaan. Aku lebih senang mendengar musik klasik yang menenangkan sekarang," lanjut Temari lagi, membuat Shikamaru tersenyum simpul. Ternyata selera gadis ini pun sudah berubah ke tahap yang lebih dewasa. Bukan hanya penampilannya saja yang berubah.

"Oh, begitu kah? Aku masih suka mendengar musik keras. Meskipun angin-anginan, sih. Sesuai _mood_ saja. Kalau hanya mendengar satu genre musik saja, bisa membuatku mati bosan sekarang," ujar Shikamaru sambil menyeruput _matcha latte-_ nya.

 ** _DOOR no mukou kimi no ashioto hitotsu_**

 ** _hibiita_**

 ** _hajimaru yokan_**

Musik _jazzy_ dengan alunan biola yang kentara mengalun tenang. Temari suka lagu ini—yang kini di- _cover_ ulang oleh _performers_ yang tampil. Ia kadang mendengarkan lagu ini kala ia sedang suntuk dengan kerjaannya dan butuh makan dango. Ia akan membuat teh hangat, membeli beberapa tusuk dango di minimarket terdekat, lalu menyetel lagu ini sambil menghilangkan rasa penat yang melandanya.

Temari memejamkan matanya sembari bersenandung kecil, mengikuti irama lagu yang tengah ditampilkan di panggung sana. Tanpa disadari, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul hampir setengah sembilan. Menandakan bahwa itu adalah lagu terakhir yang ditampilkan malam ini.

"Temari? Temari!" Temari bahkan sampai tak sadar kalau sedari tadi Shikamaru terus-terusan memanggilnya. Temari pun melonjak kaget dan memegang dadanya. "Apa?"

"Tsunade-baasan meminta _Dead Heat_ untuk mengisi _encore_!"

 _Deg!_

"La-lalu?" tanya Temari gugup. Hatinya mulai merasakan pukulan keras bertubi-tubi. Ia tahu akan jadi seperti ini. Maksudnya, ia memang ingin melihat _performance_ _Dead Heat_ sekali lagi. Makanya jantungnya jadi tak karuan begini saat Shikamaru bilang mereka akan tampil. Dan kalian tahu? Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan mata yang berkilat.

"Aku... ingin kau jadi penanggung jawab _sound system_ kami."

Ya Tuhan. Mengapa kau tega beginikan hatiku?

 ** _koigokoro wa tokeyasukute_**

 ** _sugu kieteshimau kara_**

 ** _TEA CUP sameru mae ni_**

 ** _mata nozomu no nara sashiagemashou — (2)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Yo, minna!_ " Shikamaru memulai orasinya di atas panggung. Ia yang sudah mengalungi sebuah _bass_ dan berseru semangat, membuat atensi penonton mengarah padanya dan kedua temannya yang juga berdiri di atas panggung. Naruto juga memegang alat musik berupa gitar listrik, serta Sasuke yang berdiri di balik _keyboard_ -nya. Banyak dari mereka yang kaget karena baru kali ini melihat Shikamaru dkk. Tapi tak sedikit juga pelanggan lama yang riuh rendah ketika melihat mereka lagi.

"Kami diberi kesempatan oleh Tsunade-baasan untuk mengisi _encore_ malam ini. _Minna, junbi iissu ka_?" tanya Shikamaru, menambahkan _euphoria_ ke seisi _hall_ ini. Mereka semua yang ada di dalam sana pun berteriak heboh.

"Ouuuu!"

Temari dengan cekatan mulai mengutak-atik _sound system_ yang ada di depannya. Ada sedikit rasa gugup menghiasi pikirannya, sudah lama ia tidak menyentuh benda ini. Tapi mau tak mau ia harus melakukannya dan tetap fokus. Ia tak ingin membuat penampilan _Dead Heat_ berantakan.

Musik pun mulai mengalun. Diawali dengan irama gitar yang dimainkan Naruto, kemudian diikuti oleh monolog Shikamaru yang merupakan awal dari lagu yang dibawakannya. " ** _Oren toko konee ka?_** "

Dengan cepat ia menarik ikatan rambut nanasnya, membuat rambutnya terurai dengan indah—dan seksi. Serempak, seluruh gadis yang ada di sana berteriak kegirangan. Sedangkan para penonton pria mulai merasakan _hype_ dari penampilan _Dead Heat_.

'Heh! _Ano kuso_ _leader_! Bisa-bisanya dia bertingkah sok keren begitu!' batin Sasuke sembari menyeringai. Tak ayal seringaian itu kembali menambah sorak sorai penonton yang melihatnya.

Sasuke, anak pendeta sepertimu, tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu.

Temari mengatupkan tangan kanannya ke dadanya. Ia harus tetap fokus. Tapi, sial! Selalu saja Shikamaru membuatnya begini. Kini ia malah menyibak rambutnya ke belakang pula! Cepat mainkan saja _bass_ -mu itu, bodoh!

Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Sasuke bernyanyi bergantian. Yah, memang konsep unit mereka ini tidak seperti unit idol atau band biasa. Di setiap lagu, masing-masing dari mereka harus turut bernyanyi. Sedangkan _perform_ memakai alat musik itu hanya di kala tertentu saja.

 ** _mabataki mosezu ni_**

 ** _oretachi wa hikari no uzu ni_**

 ** _maki komareteku kumo no sukima ni_**

 ** _terase aoshiroki tsuki yo terase_**

 ** _hoshi ga matataku distance_**

 ** _samishigari yatachi no_**

 ** _densetsu sa one night carnival fun fun_**

 ** _let's get the free — (3)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Dou da, minna? Moriagatteru?!_ " seru Naruto bersemangat, setelah lagu yang mereka nyanyikan selesai. Semua penonton berseru kompak. Menandakan bahwa mereka menikmati suguhan dari Naruto dkk.

"Mungkin banyak dari kalian di sini yang tidak mengenal kami. Kami adalah _Dead Heat_. Aku, Nara Shikamaru, _leader_ _Dead Heat_ ," ujar Shikamaru memperkenalkan diri. Dengan sigapnya ia membungkuk ala pangeran-pangeran ketika mengenalkan diri. Yang kemudian disambut oleh tepukan tangan para penonton.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Dan yang pakai kacamata itu Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal semuanya!" Naruto melanjutkan. Sasuke hanya mengangkat telapak tangannya sebentar. Kembali _member_ tertampan di _Dead Heat_ ini mendapatkan animo yang tinggi.

"Dulu, saat kami masih sekolah, kami sering melakukan _live_ di sini. Mungkin yang dari dulu sering ke sini sudah tidak asing dengan kami," kali ini Sasuke lah yang berbicara. Banyak dari penonton yang menaruh antusiasnya pada mereka bertiga.

"Baiklah, untuk mempersingkat waktu, kami akan menyanyikan lagu terakhir," Shikamaru mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Kemudian mimiknya menjadi serius. Nampak beberapa helai rambutnya menutupi wajahnya.

"Sebelum itu..." Shikamaru kembali mengambil napas, pendek. "Penonton sekalian, coba perhatikan belakang kalian. Dan lihatlah gadis cantik yang mengatur _sound system_ itu!" ujar Shikamaru, sedikit memerintah. Perlahan-lahan, para penonton menolehkan pandangannya ke arah areal _sound system_ dan menemukan Temari yang tengah melongo dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"A-apa?" tanya Temari entah pada siapa. Yang tentu saja tak dapat didengar oleh siapapun.

"Lagu ini kami nyanyikan—tidak. Lagu ini khususnya aku, bersama teman-temanku nyanyikan untuknya. Dia adalah gadis yang dulu selalu membantu kami di _Spice_. Kami takkan pernah bisa tampil baik tanpa _handling_ _sound system_ yang baik darinya."

Shikamaru memberikan senyum terbaiknya, dengan nanar kelembutan terpancar dari matanya. Naruto dan Sasuke mendecak serempak, kemudian saling melempar senyum.

Temari bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia hanya bisa celingukan ke kiri dan ke kanan ketika melihat semua pasang mata fokus ke arahnya. Ada beberapa anak gadis yang berbisik atau menjerit tertahan. Mereka pikir ini sangat romantis. Ada beberapa lelaki yang bersiul. Melihat penanggung jawab _sound system_ yang tidak mereka kenal, namun cantik dan anggun dan tiba-tiba menjadi pemandangan segar di sana.

"Temari, kalian semua! Aku harap kalian melihat penampilan kami tanpa melewatkannya sedetikpun. Karena aku ingin berterima kasih pada kalian yang mau menyempatkan diri melihat penampilan kami setelah kami berpisah sekian lama. Dan Temari yang masih melakukan tugasnya dengan baik meskipun ini sangat mendadak. Ah, tentu saja Tsunade-baasan juga harus melihat kami karena Anda yang paling berjasa dengan mewujudkan keinginanku untuk tampil lagi di sini sekali lagi."

Dari kursinya, Tsunade tersenyum. Ia pun mengacungkan jempolnya tinggi-tinggi.

Setelah siap, penonton yang tadinya riuh mulai terhenyak akan instrumen gitar yang mengalun dari gitar Naruto.

" ** _Gozen niji fumikiri ni bouenkyou wo katsuidetta. BERUTO ni musunda RAJIO ame wa furanai rashii..._** " Shikamaru mulai bernyanyi. Seisi _hall_ itu terbawa suasana. Ada yang menggoyangkan badannya ke kiri dan kanan, ada yang menghentakkan kepala atau kakinya pelan. Ada yang melambai-lambaikan _lightstick-_ nya.

Temari mecengkram salah satu sudut _sound system_. Ia menyukai suasana seperti ini. Meskipun jujur ia ingin melihat _Dead Heat_ menyanyikan lagu keras seperti dulu. Tapi sepertinya lagu _pop_ - _rock_ begini juga tidak buruk.

" ** _Nifungo ni kimi ga kita oogesa na nimotsu shotte kita. Hajime you ka tentai kansoku houkiboshi wo sagashite..._** " Sasuke menyanyikan _part_ -nya. Melodi _keyboard_ -nya terdengar indah. Sesekali matanya menangkap Naruto yang sibuk dengan gitarnya.

" ** _Fukai yami ni nomarenai youni seiippai datta. Kimi no furueru te wo nigirou to shita ano hi wa—_** " Naruto pun menyambung bagian Sasuke. Ia dengan teliti memainkan gitarnya dan bernyanyi sembari sesekali menatap mata penonton.

 ** _mienai mono wo miyou to shite_**

 ** _bouenkyou wo nozokikonda_**

 ** _keijaku wo kirisaite_**

 ** _ikutsumo koe ga umareta yo_**

 ** _ashita ga bokura wo yondatte_**

 ** _henji mo roku ni shinakatta_**

 ** _"ima" to iu houkiboshi kimi to futari oikakete ita — (4)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadi itu tidak buruk, Shikamaru! Meskipun aku berharap kita bisa menyanyikan lagu _hard_ core. Hahaha..."

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku tidak terlalu _mood_ untuk menyanyikan lagu seperti itu malam ini."

"Ternyata benar, ya, gosip yang mengatakan kalau _seitokaichou_ berandalan kita sudah melemah? Heh!"

"Oi, Uchiha! Darimana kau dapat gosip tidak sedap begitu!?"

"Heh he~ melemah karena seseorang, kah? Hmmm?"

Temari hanya tertawa melihat tingkah polah ketiga temannya ini. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Temari dan ketiga orang ini bukan teman akrab di sekolah. Yah, mereka memang sering ngumpul di _Spice_ saja, atau kala Sakura yang juga teman Temari mengajaknya untuk berkumpul dengan trio _Dead Heat_ ini. Tapi, yah, ia tak merasa canggung sama sekali kalau keadaannya sudah seperti ini.

"Oh ya, Temari. Kau pulang dengan Shikamaru saja, ya? Malam ini aku mau..." Naruto membangunkan Temari dari lamunannya. Temari pun mengikuti arah mata Naruto yang kini tengah melirik Sasuke. Kini mereka sudah ada di parkiran _Spice_.

"Hoo~ jadi kalian ingin menghabiskan malam berdua? Baiklah... Temari, biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang," ujar Shikamaru menyetujui permintaan Naruto yang sebenarnya ditujukan ke Temari sembari menggoda si pirang dan si _raven_. Temari hanya mengangguk sekali. Tidak apa lah memberikan kesempatan pada pasangan yang berhubungan jarak jauh untuk melepas rindu lebih lama. Toh, dengan ini juga dia bisa bersama Shikamaru lebih lama.

"Rumah Sasuke tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Tadi dia jalan kaki. Makanya sekarang aku mau mengantarnya ke rumahnya," ujar Naruto sok keren sambil memainkan kunci mobilnya.

"Kau yang ingin menginap di rumahku, kan? Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang!" akhirnya mereka berempat pun berpisah. Naruto bersama Sasuke menaiki sedan milik Naruto dan menuju rumah Sasuke. Sedangkan Temari diantar oleh Shikamaru menuju apartmennya.

Temari sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Daritadi tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar baik dari mulutnya maupun Shikamaru ketika mereka berada di mobil. Shikamaru sesekali melirik sosok pirang yang duduk di sampingnya, kemudian mendesah pelan. Begitu pula dengan Temari. Tangannya sibuk men- _scroll_ layar sentuh pada ponselnya, sambil sesekali melirik Shikamaru.

"Oi, _seitokaichou_ gadungan!"

"Oi, kuncir empat norak!"

Mereka pun saling memanggil, serempak. Kemudian mereka terdiam sejenak.

"...ahaha! Astaga, Shikamaru! Aku sudah tidak memakai kuncir empat itu lagi," Temari antara terima tak terima dengan panggilan Shikamaru padanya. Tapi ia hanya bisa tertawa mendengar panggilan si rambut nanas ini. Lihat, siapa yang sekarang menguncir rambutnya?

"Heh! Aku juga sudah bukan _seitokaichou_ lagi," bantah Shikamaru, memberikan pembelaan. Temari dan Shikamaru pun saling berpandangan dalam diam.

"Te-tetaplah fokus menyetir, bodoh!" ujar Temari gelagapan ketika sadar matanya dan mata Shikamaru saling bertatapan intens. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ck! Kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu?" tanya Shikamaru yang kini sudah memusatkan pandangannya ke jalanan yang terhampar di depan.

"Kau juga, kan? Kau duluan saja yang bicara!" suruh Temari. Ia tak berani menatap Shikamaru dan hanya menatap jendela mobil yang ada di sampingnya.

" _Ladies first_ ~" gumam Shikamaru santai. Temari mendecih dan memasang muka masam. Ia pun mengalah dan mulai membuka suaranya. Masih dengan tanpa menatap si lawan bicara.

"Untuk yang tadi...pas _encore_...lagunya...te-te-terima kasih..."

"Lagu itu kan bukan cuma—"

"Dan terima kasih sudah menyebutku—"

"Cantik?"

Argh! Temari pusing sekarang. Jantungnya serasa ingin meledak! Bagaimana bisa lelaki yang jadi lawan bicaranya ini selalu memotong omongannya. Oh, dia sendiri juga memotong omongan si dia, sih. Tapi rasanya itu menyebalkan. Ia hanya ingin berterima kasih, tapi ucapannya sudah dipotong begitu.

Tapi Temari tahu bahwa kini wajahnya telah memerah tak karuan. Sepertinya tadi Shikamaru menyebutnya cantik lagi?

"Sudah selesai bicaranya? Bisakah aku berbicara sekarang?" Shikamaru menatap Temari sembari mengangkat alisnya. "Temari, kau demam?" Shikamaru keheranan ketika melihat wajah Temari yang kini memerah seperti udang rebus. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Temari, yang tentu saja langsung Temari jauhkan dengan tangannya.

"Apa, sih? Menyetir saja kau sana!" suruh Temari ketus. Ia kembali menyembunyikan mukanya, kini dengan tas slempangnya.

"Ha? Memangnya kau mau kemana lagi? Ini apartmenmu, kan? Kita sudah sampai. Hah, _mendokuse_..." Shikamaru memijit pelipisnya. Lihat sekarang, siapa yang bodoh? Batin Shikamaru.

"...geh!" Temari gelagapan. Dengan bodohnya ia melirik ke arah jendela dan mendapati bangunan apartmennya telah menyambutnya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Shikamaru. "Lalu apa? Kau ingin bicara apa?"

"Hah... Jangan berontak dan diamlah," tiba-tiba saja tangan Shikamaru sudah berada di pucuk kepala Temari. Temari tersentak kaget, namun tak bisa melawan. Shikamaru kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi, membuat seluruh tubuh Temari serasa terborgol.

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Temari. Temari yang masih terpaku bahkan tak dapat memejamkan matanya dan hanya bisa menahan napas ketika menyadari bahwa wajah mereka hanya terpaut jarak tiga senti.

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini. Aku jadi ingin sekali menciummu."

Tepat setelah Shikamaru menggumamkan kalimat itu, Temari dapat merasakan sentuhan lembut pada bibirnya. Ia merasakan bibir Shikamaru tengah menempel dengan miliknya. Tangan Shikamaru yang tadi ada di kepalanya, entah sejak kapan telah berpindah ke pinggangnya. Temari membeku, tak bisa melawan. Lebih tepatnya tak ingin melawan.

Kecupan singkat itu pun diakhiri secara sepihak oleh Shikamaru. Kemudian ia langsung menatap arah lain. Temari dengan berat mengarahkan jari-jarinya ke bibirnya.

"Ka-kau menciumku...karena aku cantik?" tanya Temari tak percaya. Hatinya kini seperti diaduk-aduk. Ada berbagai macam rasa yang menggelora di benaknya kini.

"Tidak juga..." jawab Shikamaru pelan. Temari melotot, rasanya ingin marah karena ciuman pertamanya dicuri seperti mainan begini. Tapi ia tak bisa menolak rasa senang yang membuncah di hatinya karena yang melakukannya adalah dia yang sudah Temari suka sejak SMA.

"Lalu apa?" Temari menggigit bibirnya. Mencoba mengecap sedikit rasa matcha yang tertempel di bibirnya.

"Menurutmu aku melakukan itu hanya karena kau cantik malam ini, apa? Pikirkan saja sendiri!" ujar Shikamaru sembari membuang muka. Temari mengernyitkan dahi, raut bingung bercampur kesal menyatu di wajahnya.

Astaga! Ini sebenarnya yang tidak peka siapa, sih?

"Mana kutahu apa maksudmu, bodoh! Kau ngomongnya setengah-setengah begitu, sih!" balas Temari. Ia melipat tangannya, kesal. Hilang sudah niatnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Shikamaru kalau sudah begini.

Dengan cepat Shikamaru menghidupkan _music player_ mobilnya. Kemudian ia menyetel sebuah instrumen dari lagu metal dengan volume maksimal.

" _Chotto_ , Shikamaru! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aaah! Kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, aku turun, nih!" ujar Temari kesal. Ia tahu musik yang disetel Shikamaru ini. Shikamaru selalu menyetel musik ini kala ia sedang pusing. Yah, Temari tidak membenci lolongan gitar yang saling sahut menyahut liar ini, sih. Tapi _mood-_ nya sedang campur aduk sekarang. Dan ia ingin segera pulang.

" _Aa, mou_! Dengarkan aku, pirang! Aku menyukaimu—tidak! Aku mencintaimu. Kau dengar aku, kan?!"

Apa? Shikamaru ini sedang menyatakan cinta apa _screamo_ , sih? Teriak-teriak begitu!

Temari kembali menghentikan gerakannya. Kini tidak ada yang terdengar dari mulut kedua insan itu. hanya musik keras saja yang mengalun memekakkan telinga di dalam Benz hitam itu.

"Huh..." Temari mendesah. Kemudian ia mengatur volume _music player_ itu dan memelankan suaranya.

"Bisa ucapkan sekali lagi perkataanmu tadi? Aku bingung kau ini sedang berbicara denganku apa sedang _screamo_ , sih?" Temari menatap Shikamaru serius. Kedua tangannya kini berpindah ke kedua lengan kekar Shikamaru. Shikamaru mau tak mau menatap Temari. Sesekali matanya mengarah ke lengannya sendiri.

"Aku menyukaimu, dulu... Mmh... mungkin sekarang aku mencintaimu," ujar Shikamaru pelan. Hampir terdengar seperti bisikan bagi Temari. Apalagi musik tadi masih mengalun sebagai BGM meskipun tidak begitu jelas.

Temari melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Shikamaru. Kini ia malah mencengkram sebelah lengannya dengan tangannya yang lain. "Ah, aku juga... sama..."

Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya ketika mendengar balasan Temari. Temari menatap arah lain. Kembali rasa malu menguar di dirinya.

Tanpa Temari sadari, kedua belah pipinya sudah digamit oleh sepasang tangan milik Shikamaru. Temari dengan ragu-ragu menatap wajah Shikamaru, yang dibalas dengan tatapan intens oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Shikamaru. Tersirat keseriusan dari pertanyannya. Temari menjawab dengan mengangguk kikuk, masih dengan wajahnya yang dipegang dan dielus Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku menciummu lagi. Yang ini harus lebih lama."

Sepasang iris _jade_ dan _onyx_ cokelat itu saling terpejam. Wajah mereka saling mendekat ke satu sama lain hingga tak berjarak. Bibir mereka kini menyatu, dan saling mengecap rasa anggur dan _matcha latte_ di bibir sang lawan. Shikamaru memindahkan kedua tangannya, melingkarkannya ke pinggang Temari. Temari pun melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Shikamaru. Kini lidah mereka saling bertemu, bertaut satu sama lain. Saling merasakan hangatnya dan manisnya mulut sang pasangan.

"Hah... cukup..." kekurangan pasokan oksigen membuat Temari menghentikan kegiatan mereka dengan paksa. Shikamaru melepaskan Temari dan mengelap bibirnya dengan tangannya. Oh, bibir ranum Temari membuatnya terlena.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sementara musik masih mengalun, kini berubah menjadi musik _mellow_ yang dapat membuat orang terlelap.

"Shikamaru, terima kasih. Aku...aku sudah menunggu saat ini sejak enam tahun lalu," ujar Temari sambil menatap ke bawah. Shikamaru melirik ke arah Temari, kemudian tersenyum.

" _Sou_? Oh ya, kacamatamu... menganggu ciuman kita," celoteh Shikamaru disertai dengan sebuah seringaian. Temari langsung _triggered_ dan melempar tasnya asal ke arah Shikamaru. "Bodo! Yasudah, aku pulang!"

Temari membuka pintu mobil dan beranjak keluar dari sana. Namun tangannya segera ditarik Shikamaru sehingga ia harus menghentikan langkahnya.

"Cepatlah selesaikan studimu. Setelah itu, aku akan bawa kau ke Amerika untuk jadi pendamping hidupku."

Dan di saat itu juga, matanya terasa panas. Sama panasnya seperti seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tak berani menoleh ke belakang.

Bukannya untuk memikirkan hal itu masih terlalu cepat? Tapi, Temari tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya sehingga sekarang ia hanya bisa menitikkan air mata. "Un."

"Baiklah, Temari. Selamat tidur," ucap Shikamaru terakhir kalinya. Sebelum mereka berpisah, Temari dengan cepat memberi kecupan singkat pada Shikamaru. Mereka pun berpisah, dengan berbagai macam rasa tercampur aduk di hati dan pikiran mereka.

.

.

.

"Naruto, besok akan aku bicarakan pada kedua orang tuaku... tentang hubungan kita."

"Uhm, kau yakin, Sasuke?"

"Aku sudah bertekat. Kalau mereka bersikeras menolak, ayo kita kawin lari!"

"Sasuke, tatapan matamu menyeramkan!"

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ E N D ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Insert Songs:**

(1) Amaoto Valentine – Fairy4pril

(2) Honeymilk wa Okonomi de – UNDEAD

(3) One Night Carnival – Kishidan

(4) Tentai Kansoku – Bump of Chicken

 **Glossarium :**

Seitokaichou = ketua OSIS / ketua kesiswaan

Minna, junbi iissu ka? = Semuanya, apa kalian siap?

Ano kuso leader = Leader sialan itu

Dou da, minna? Moriagatteru?! = Bagaimana, semuanya? Masih bersemangat?!

* * *

Halo~ author abal ini kembali dengan sebuah oneshot panjuang wuahahah 8DD /HEH

Udah lama saia gabikin ff ShikaTema. Udah berapa tahun ya hmm? /heh

Sebenarnya ide ff ini dadakan banget munculnya pas pengumuman event terbaru coughenstarcoughadayangmainkahcough. Dan awalnya gamau dibikin romens. Tapi karena suatu hal dan lain-lain jadinya malah romens.

Dan saia mohon maaf kalau ada yang keganggu sama scene SN-nya. Awalnya mau dibikin s8 semua tapi takut makin panjang wkkk. Dan yang baca ini demi secuil SN, maaf kalo SN-nya cuma secuil dan gaada feel apa-apanya *mundur teratur*

Tbh, ini saia terinspirasi sama cougheventenstarsterbarucough. Penampilan Shikamaru waktu SMA itu saia samain sama seorang chara di enstars—erm, Rei. Jadi kalo mau ngebayangin Shika pas SMA itu gimana, dia kayak si Rei ini, tapi rambutnya lurus. Kalo Rei kan ikal. Nah, Sasuke juga. Pas SMA saia gambarin dianya kek Sasuke biasa. Kalo sekarangnya, dia ngikutin chara enstars namanya Keito. Tapi kacamatanya yang modis dong gak kayak yang di sebelah /DUK

Kalo Temari... wuehehe~ silakan search P-channya coughaichuucough. Saia ada bikin ff idol satu lagi yang entah bakal dipublish atau gak, dan disitu Temari juga saia gambarin kek gitu sih penampilannya.

Btw, untuk lagu, terutama lagu ketiga sama keempat. Yang nyanyi kan emang band, tapi disini saia bikin yang nyanyi kayak boy band gitu (tolong bedain boy band sama boyband). Saia terinspirasi dari perform Team Handsome yang nyanyiin ala unit idol gitu buat lagu ketiga. Dan buat lagu keempat, saia terinspirasi dari coveran versi Bang Dream. Disana yang nyanyiin jadi dua orang. Disini saia bikin tiga orang.

Yaudah segitu aja deh. Yang baca jangan lupa review! Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah mampir dan kasih jejak~ See you~ 8DD


End file.
